Secret Affairs
by Felnezia Lloyd
Summary: [AU after HBP release][WIP] [SeverusFleur] Ummm... I'll think of summary as soon as I am sure about what I am writing Presently, Fleur is back at Hogwarts and Severus just doesn't like it.


_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SECRET AFFAIRS**_

: Felnezia Elaine Lloyd

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 1**

o-o-o-o-o-o-

She had come to him first time four years ago. It was before the Triwizard Tournament. He knew what she wanted from him. He also knew that somehow she had come to know about his weakness for Veelas.

"And what information could I possibly give you?" he had asked, impassive.

"Don't be so cross," she had said, coming over to his side of desk and leaning against it, "I need the money, the fame, the glory. I want to win this Tournament."

He had kept staring hard at the parchment in front of him, determinedly ignoring the tantalizing view of her hip through the sheer fabric of her robe.

"What makes you so sure that you will be chosen?"

"Why won't I? There is no reason why anybody but me would be the Champion. Even Madame Maxime is convinced of my success."

"Students are not supposed to know about it right now."

Her silvery laugh had filled his dungeon office. She had then proceeded to push away the parchments and books and had sat down on the desk.

"You don't really think she follows rules so rigidly as your old Headmaster, do you?"

He had ineffectively tried to ignore the fact that she had kicked away her sandals.

This was wrong; nobody knew it better than Severus Snape. But he had never paid much attention to what was right and what was wrong. What was the need to start then?

His resolve had firmed as she slowly moved up her right foot along his inner thigh.

"So… will you help me?" she had breathed out. Then she had leaned down to run her tongue along his neck. But before she could straighten, he had pulled her into his lap.

"It completely depends on how much you can give in return," he had murmured, his long, thin hands cupping her breasts.

"Whatever you want…" She had let out a small moan as he attacked her neck with his mouth.

"You don't quite know what you are saying, do you?" and he had lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his rooms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

He had sensed that she was somewhat scared as he had put her down on his bed. She had probably not expected such a ready acceptance of her proposal.

"You are beautiful," he remembered saying, as he relieved both of them of their clothing with a wave of his wand. He had then flung it aside.

He could still recall in perfect detail, every kiss he had lavished on her, each moan he had elicited from her, each touch, and each love-bite he had left on her young body. He could recall at any point the heady feeling that had gripped him as her small, smooth hands had explored his body, the wild emotions that had enveloped him as her innocent mouth had taken in his manhood, how it had felt to be buried inside her, to feel her walls shattering around him and to reach the zenith in her.

When he looked at her golden hair tied in the elegant bun, he felt, once more, how smooth those silky perfumed strands were to touch.

As their eyes met, her expression hardened.

He knew the cause of that, too, very well.

o-o-o-o-o-

It was another thing to shag a whore in Knockturn Alley. It was a completely different thing to willingly take a beautiful, angelic creature.

Among other things, she had kissed him as he lay spent and content by her side, and she had snuggled up to his arms and promptly fallen asleep.

Although he had felt as exhausted as she did, he couldn't help but think, _'Oh shit!'_

And then, he had pushed her away, waking her up.

She looked at him groggily. He suddenly thought that there could be no vision more beautiful than this Veela with her long hair in waves around her and her perfect alabaster body looking up at him with glazed blue eyes.

"Get out!"

She blinked furiously for a few moments, then sat up.

"What?"

"Get out! I have an appointment in a few minutes."

She pouted and tossed back the strands that had come to rest on her shoulders. "We had a deal."

He had begun dressing. Turning around as he buttoned up his shirt, he had smirked. "What deal, my dear? I remember little except you throwing yourself at me."

The look of complete shock on her face had almost made him laugh. Had the little chit thought that she could actually ensnare him with her charms? She was pretty and good for shagging, but surely, that was expecting too much from a man like him.

"You can go back to whence you came, foolish girl."

He had gone out without another look.

o-o-o-o-o-

And today, she was getting married – to a Weasley, albeit the best one – William Arthur Weasley.

She was a good duellist and would, in time, become a good spy. He briefly wondered why she had gone and got a job in Gringotts – an Auror would be more like her.

As a general rule, he did not attend weddings (there were extremely few to which he was invited, anyway). But he had decided to make an exception here – just to see the bride's face for a last time, and anger her. He had been invited by the Weasleys and knew that the girl would be unable to furnish any sensible reason why he should not be included in the guest-list. He liked to see her flush with anger whenever their eyes met. The year of the Triwizard Tournament had been particularly amusing.

He looked away as she kissed her new husband. Their kiss was rather lame.

He left soon afterwards.

o-o-o-o-o-

Life had become pretty mundane after the demise of the Dark Lord. With nothing but teaching to occupy his time, Severus had gone more and more morose. The students, of course, were the sufferers.

"Your attention, please."

He looked dispassionately at Dumbledore. No doubt he would again launch into his day-before-school-begins speech. He knew it by heart. He was mildly interested in who the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be.

"This time," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling happily, "the new professor is someone we all will love – Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly?" said Minerva, frowning. "You hired Molly?"

Dumbledore laughed. "No, my dear. The 'newer' Mrs. Weasley if I may refer to her as such…"

Snape could barely suppress a groan.

"…I meant Mrs. Fleur Weasley neé Delacour."

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know French or anything about its pronunciation. So Fleur will talk normal English. I am sorry if this is a slight spoiler. But I would rather have good English than muddled up French-English. **

**And while Fleur coming to Hogwarts as Professor may sound cliché, well, I'd say you just reserve your decisions for the following chapters for some non-cliché action and drama.**

**Please review if you are reading the story. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. No reviews or almost no reviews tend to discourage me from writing and I usually give up on such stories.**

o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
